UNION Women's Championship (RLS Championship)
The UNION Women's Championship ''(formerly the UNION Wrestling Women's World Championship)'' is the main, and currently only, female championship fought for in UNION Wrestling, and is recognised by the RLSverse as the "highest championship available in the United Kingdom and Ireland". It was debuted in November 2015 and has been held by 3 superstars. It was originally simply called the "Women's Championship", however the decision was taken by Eddie Hamer and Ace to add "World" to it, to raise it to the same level as it's male counterpart, during the transfer over to the WWE Network in October 2016. It reverted to "Women's" without embellishment prior to the full rebrand in October 2017, again to match the male title. History: The belt was brought in during the UK&I Tour in November 2015, in a tournament contested by Birdy, Lara Grey, Nancy Warren, Rebecca Marin, Katey Vega, Jackie Compton, Abby Morgan and eventual winner Miss Deeds. Whereas the World Championship was given a champion to hold the belt for over a year, Deeds only held her title for 25 weeks, in a bid to differentiate the storytelling between the two divisions. It was during the very end of the Canadian Tour, at the Toronto show, that she lost the title to Birdy, who had Ace in the corner. Birdy and Deeds' feud was given a soft reboot for the WWE Network debut of Live From The Union, with champion and challenger reversed but the roles essentially the same. Deeds believed Birdy was a weak champion, especially compared to her, and the two feuded over Hardcore Brawl 2016 and PWU Capitol Punishment 2017. Lara Grey unsuccessfully challenged for the title at PWU Money In The Bank 2017, where Birdy was injured. This meant no Women's World Championship match would take place at European Invasion 2017, with a secondary, non-title rivalry taking centre stage instead. The belt wasn't defended at The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017, either, due to the Women's Division Tournament taking place at the event. Lara Grey won the right to face Birdy once again at Open Challenge 2017 for the belt, and defeated her to become champion for the first time. At Heavy Metal 2017, Grey retained the title against the former champion in what many consider to be the match of the night of the duo. Reigns: Trivia: * Like all officially recognised RLSverse titles, the reigns were measured in weeks rather than days, with the final day before completing a full seven considered the day another week is added to the total. Miss Deeds lost the title while at 25 weeks and 4 days, therefore her reign was rounded down to 25. In August 2017, reign length measurements were confirmed to be scrapped "for logistic reasons", with the number of defences a person accumulates being the only measured statistic. * The title's original design featured pink on the faceplate, something Eddie Hamer was massively uncomfortable with as he felt it was a stereotype. When the belts were given colours denoting the division the Women's World belt was allowed to stay dark blue bordering on black, with a silver plate. This would become the outline for all the belts following the addition of the Diamond Union Logo, with the alteration of gold being added to all the faceplates. * The title is considered a full world championship, considered as prestigious and merit-worthy and pushed as highly in the card, by UNION Wrestling higher-ups. This is noted by several new female talent as a reason for them signing with the promotion. UNION Wrestling Inter Championship (RLS Championship)